Craig Dillon
Craig Dillon (Birthday: February 4) is a English YouTuber who resides in London, England. He has been making YouTube videos for around 2 years on the channel CraigTDillon, on which he attempts entertainment, challenges and vlogs, much like many other YouTubers. Personal life Dillon was born in the UK but grew up in Australia, before his parents divorced and moved back to the UK. Dillon usually speaks with a British accent but often sounds Australian. Dillon attended French Woods Performing Arts Summer Camp in upstate New York and also went to school in the UK. Dillon is currently living in London, England. Career Dillon began making YouTube videos after finding some success on Twitter. His first video called "The Accent Challenge" was requested by followers who wanted to hear his accent. The video gained a few thousands views and he continued to make more videos. The video has since been taken down after Dillon expressed embarrassment about his appearance. Dillon found some interest in the Rock/Pop Music fanbase and hopes to build a profile in the LGBT fanbase after he was outed as gay. His channel currently reaches an audience of just over 50,000 subscribers. Dillon has once hosted a live event and has since spoken of his ambition to become a Television Presenter, citing Graham Norton as his biggest influence. Dillon hosted the 2014 Student Pride Awards, played games on stage at the 2014 DigiTour and attended the California dates of Warped Tour. Dillon is best friends with fellow YouTuber Raphael Gomes from the channel ItsRaphaBlueBerry. YouTube Dillon is an attendee of YouTube conventions across the world including VidCon in Los Angeles, Playlist Live in Orlando and Summer in the City in London. Dillon is often credited by fans as being one of the "nicest YouTubers to meet" with many sharing pictures of him being close with fans, giving piggybacks, or posing in many other ways. Dillon has become quite a controversial figure in recent months with some YouTubers disagreeing with his attitude towards YouTube amid claims that he was becoming "too commercialised and mainstream" and that his time spent in "Los Angeles had changed him". Dillon responded claiming "some YouTubers are stuck in the past and need to embrace new audiences." Dillon has been referred to as a "Ruthless Business Man", a "Social Climber" and called "Regina George" after the character from the film Mean Girls, which Dillon often mocks on his Twitter. Sexuality Dillon had never mentioned his sexuality online before November 2014, but whilst visiting Los Angeles Dillon became friends with many LGBT YouTubers. He was once in the background of the daily vlogs of gay couples Matthew Lush & Nick Laws and RJ Aguiar & Will Shepherd. These friendships caused fans to question Dillon's sexuality but he never responded. Dillon had also been spotted by fans in London's gay Soho district, London's gay nightclub Heaven and at gay clubs in West Hollywood. Dillon was often criticised for living a gay lifestyle off of YouTube whilst not mentioning his sexuality online. A video which was shared by many YouTubers claimed that "YouTubers who pretend to be straight whilst partying at gay nightclubs such as Heaven were encouraging young fans to be ashamed of their sexuality." It was widely rumoured that the video was aimed at Dillon who had recently posted a video called "10 things I like about girls." Sexual Assault In November 2014 Dillon was accused of sexual assault and subsequently outed as gay by YouTuber and ex-partner Tate Wolverson. Dillon denied all claims and launched legal proceedings to sue his ex partner for defamation. Dillon responded by tweeting "I have never raped anyone, if you have truly been raped, please contact the Police rather than posting a YouTube video about it." Dillon also posted a 12 minute video to his channel in which he denied the claims and showed incriminating messages sent from Wolverson to support his innocence. Two of Wolverson's videos have now been removed, and the rest have been unlisted. Three other YouTubers (Mike Jerry, Jamie Pine and DrewIsSharing) came forward with allegations of their own against Dillon, however these have also since been removed or unlisted. Police Involvement In November 2014 a Police investigation into Historic Sex Abuse was launched with both Dillon and his ex-partner being interviewed by Police. As of May 2015, Dillon was cleared of all charges and all allegations against him were dropped due to lack of supporting evidence. Category:Users that joined in 2011 Category:Male YouTubers Category:English YouTubers Category:YouTube Vloggers Category:YouTube Musicians